


Sweets 'N Treats

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexaweek 2018 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Background Ranya, Clexaweek2018, Day 5, F/F, Fluff, Language, Rivals, Rivals in a Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Sweetness, oh and candy, the candystore fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are both candy shop owners who are trying to compete against the other to be the best in town. Everyone thinks they hate each other as they spend more time arguing than anything else. But what they don't know is that are actually in a relationship...Nobody would have guessed that.





	Sweets 'N Treats

Griffin’s Sweets was one of the most popular candy shops in Polis and it had been passed down from generation to generation since the sixties. It was known for its delicious chocolate bars and other sweet treats and it was owned by Clarke Griffin. At twenty five, she took over the family business and planned to expand it. It would be the best candy shop around if it wasn’t for the other shop two doors down.

Wood's Treats.

Their main competition had opened up a couple years prior and was immediately a thorn in their side.  Clarke hated the strain it put on the family business, and did everything in her power to keep her business steady. She took over the family business two years prior and ran it successfully until the other shop opened. She needed to come up with an idea to draw more customers in so she came up with an idea to set up a cart outside to sell their candy.

It was supposed to bring more customers into the shop, which it did. But the downfall was that Clarke was usually the one to work it. But Lexa Woods seemed to suddenly have the same idea as well. Clarke stared daggers down the sidewalk at her setting up her cart for the morning. She couldn’t help but take another glance at Lexa with her brunette hair, green eyes and long legs. She was pretty, but it didn’t and couldn’t matter at the moment. Not when they were each out on this sidewalk working. Her eyes locked with Lexa’s who just smirked. She looked away quickly, because she knew otherwise she would say something rude.

But Clarke had a new secret weapon; a friend of hers had just come up with a recipe for this delicious melt in your mouth peanut butter chocolate candy.

It was too die for and it was flying off the cart almost faster than she could stock it. Clarke was sweating she was so busy, but loved it.

“What do we have here?” Lexa pushed her cart even closer to hers and Clarke had to roll her eyes.

“None of your business.  Did you need something, Woods?” Clarke snapped irritably.

“Is that anyway to treat a customer, Griffin,” Lexa smiled victorious as the patrons looked between them.

“You’re not a paying customer, Lexa,” Clarke bit out, but plastered a fake smile.  She could still feel the stares, so added in a laugh, “Are you?”

“I could be, but with service like yours why would I be?” Lexa countered and wiggled her eyebrows.

“You're one to talk,” Clarke clenched her jaw as Lexa laughed.

“C'mon Clarke, it's just friendly competition right? No need to get your panties in a twist,” Lexa looked around and leveled her with a evil smirk, “But then again my store is better than yours.”

The crowd around them gasped.

“I beg to differ, my store has been here a lot longer than yours and has won numerous awards. You can't say the same about yours now can you?” Clarke scoffed back at her.

“Just because you won a couple years ago,  doesn't mean shit, we all know your new candy is based off my recipe and not original,” Lexa retorted with a gleam in her eyes, “Yours is just a knockoff.” she smirked smugly at Clarke’s cart of candies and then at her.

“I didn't steal crap, and if you’re talking about the chocolate peanut butter candy recipe, that is mine. It’s an original.” Clarke growled, “I would never stoop that low and definitely wouldn’t steal from the likes of you.”

“That’s not saying much coming from you. We all know my store has been doing better than yours and has a better selection. You took that recipe from me and are now passing it off as yours,” Lexa glared at her,  “At least I don't have to pretend to have talent in the kitchen,” Lexa smiled devilishly, “Unlike some people.”

Clarke marched up to her and stood toe to toe with her,  “Watch yourself, Woods!” She snapped.

Lexa just smirked triumphantly. Clarke was flustered and off kilter, curling her hands into fists she glared at the green-eyed girl.

“Or what?” Lexa stood tall and stared directly into Clarke's eyes boring into hers.

“Like I'd tell you,” Clarke took a step back and crossed her arms.

“Which is code for - you wouldn't do shit,” Lexa prowled forward, “Now would you?”

Clarke gulped and hated how easily Lexa turned it around. She didn’t want to rise to the bait, nor could she let Lexa win.  The crowd around them seemed to cease to exist as Clarke was completely caught up in whatever argument they were having.

It was an everyday occurence between them

“Says you.”

“Exactly.”

“Okay,” Clarke put space between them, “How about we let them?” she waved her arm to the crowd, “They will decide whose candy they like better. Whoever sells the most wins.”

“You're on, Griffin. Don't come crying to me when you lose,” Lexa snarked and checked her cart to see what her stock was like.

“You're going down, Woods,” Clarke glared and stalked over to her cart.

“In your dreams,  maybe,” Lexa sassed and Clarke's eyes widened at the innuendo.

Clarke just snorted and blew her hair out of her face, “Want to make this more interesting?”

Lexa was intrigued, “How so?”

“Put your money where your mouth is,” Clarke challenged.

“Sure,  a hundred bucks?”

“Afraid you're going to lose?” Clarke taunted, “two hundred! Deal?”Clarke held out her hand for Lexa to shake, which she did, but Lexa didn't move from her spot on the walk.

Upset at the blatant disregard Lexa displayed, she huffed under her breath and stormed inside to get candy to refill her stock.

Once she emerged back outside, she glanced over to see that Lexa had the same idea.

Clarke grumbled.

“Got something to say,  Clarke?”

“Not to you, no.”

“Ready to get destroyed?” Lexa bantered as she set up her display similar to the one Lexa had.

“Never,” Clarke smirked. The crowd had grown bigger and long lines formed between the two carts going down the sidewalk.  

Her thoughts raced as she kept sneaking glances over at Lexa. Clarke knew she couldn't let her win because Lexa would gloat for weeks if not months. There was no way she'd ever be able to live it down.

The only option was to win. There was no other choice.

-=-

“I can’t believe the nerve of that woman,” Lexa was muttering under her breath as she refilled her cart, “Where does she get off thinking she’s better? Just cause she’s been here longer, doesn’t mean shit. I poured blood, sweat and tears into this shop.” She poured, blood, sweat and tears into her shop. She built it from the ground up and it was successful because of her hard work, not because it was passed to her from her family.

This was a dream of hers ever since she was a little girl and having it be a reality was an indescribable feeling and no matter what she wasn’t going to give up. She stood there waiting on customers and glaring at Clarke.

Was it a good idea to open her own candy shop two doors down from Clarke’s? Probably not, but it was the only space available at the time and she loved this town and wanted to set down roots here after college. She used her inheritance to buy and fix the place up and her friends and family thought she was nuts except for Anya.

Her sister had stuck by her side and Lexa was grateful to have one friend in the town even though she’d been living here for a couple years. When she decided to move, Anya followed, which turned out to be a good thing because Anya met Raven and the rest was history.

  
“What are you glaring at?” Anya asked as she stepped up beside her.

“Nothing,” Lexa answered automatically and went to serve a customer, ignoring Anya’s eyes on her back.

“It’s Griffin isn’t it?” Anya asked with a grin, “I mean you would think my sister would get along with my girlfriend’s best friend, but no, you two hate each other and i just don’t get why.”

“We don’t hate each other, it’s more of a strong dislike,” Lexa snapped and glared at her sister.

“It’s a frigid warzone anytime you two are near each other,” Anya chuckled and handed Lexa the tray of candies in her hand, “I mean it’s ridiculous and to think we had the crazy idea of setting you two up when you met.”

“You what?” Lexa whirled around and stared daggers at her sister, “Excuse me?”

“It doesn't matter now obviously you two wouldn’t have worked out,” Anya looked behind her and smiled, “Sorry, got to go, customers waiting,” Anya darted off leaving her fuming behind her. She took deep breaths trying to calm down, but it was no use.

Instead she pushed her cart back over towards Clarke’s even more and set up show directly next to her where their carts were touching.

“What do you think you're doing?” Clarke bit out as she served a customer.

“It’s a public sidewalk, Clarke, I can stand wherever I like,” Lexa growled. She needed to how Clarke did it. How she kept her business afloat when hers was failing. She thought she had been doing everything right, but apparently not; the truth was, Clarke’s shop 2 doors down was slowly pulling hers under.

Clarke looked around before leaning closer to Lexa, “If you think you’re going to sabotage me somehow than you think again. Raven will make you go boom,” She threatened and Lexa laughed.

“Nice try, but as her girlfriend’s sister, I doubt that, but nice try, Griffin,” Lexa turned her attention to a customer with a smile, By the way how many candies have you sold?”

“More than you, I bet.”

“Doubtful, considering I’ve tasted your candy and it’s nothing spectacular.” Lexa was saved hearing her retort when another customer went up to Clarke’s cart. Lexa tried to keep a calm demeanor, but her mouth almost dropped open when the woman bought an entire bag of candy, instead of sampling a few pieces.

“Have a wonderful day, Miss Kane,” Clarke smiled and hugged her, “See you next week,” Clarke turned to look at her, but Lexa quickly averted her gaze, “What?”

“Nothing really, I’m just surprised you have a decent bone in your body is all,” Lexa scoffed, “It’s shocking really,”

“You’re one to talk, Woods,”

“That’s an awful comeback, Clarke. I thought you were better than that,” Lexa smirked, “I guess I was wrong.”

“Fuck you,” Clarke gritted out and stepped up to her cart. She stared at her before she grabbed a candy and popped into her mouth, “Yep, mine are better.”

Lexa stormed around her to hers. She took a candy and bit into it and spat it back out, “Yuck, that’s disgusting,” Lexa snapped, but it was actually quite good, but hell would have to freeze over before she ever admitted that.

“It is not or it wouldn’t be flying off my cart,” Clarke glared at her. She put her hands on her hips and looked Lexa over, “besides, you have to pay for that.”

“No I don’t! You stole one of mine.” Lexa pointed at her cart.

“Whatever Woods.” Clarke glared at her and folded her arms.

“Whatever Griffin.” Lexa glared right back.

“Um, I’d really just like to buy some candy?” a boy’s voice asked. Both whipped around to it with smiles on their faces, “Aden!” they said at the same time.  Lexa went on, “how nice of you to come by. I have your favorite right here.” she picked up a bag of the chocolate peanut butter candies.

“No, I do, right here.” Clarke grabbed one too, “I’ll let you have it half off.”

Aden grinned, “you will?” he reached toward Clarke’s cart.

Lexa snorted and glared at her, “that’s all you can do? If he buys mine I will give him a second bag for free.”

Aden moved toward Lexa’s cart.

“That’s cheating.” Clarke countered.

“No its not,” Lexa answered, “that’s business.”

“Aden tell us whose is better?” they demanded whipping around a the same time.

Gulping, Aden backed up.

-=-

The door hitting the wall echoed loudly as Lexa trudged through.  She dropped her keys off in the bowl by the door and tossed her bag on the couch.

Lexa scowled as she padded towards the kitchen where she could smell something cooking.

She stopped and watched her girlfriend at the stove, completely oblivious to her presence with the headphones in her ears, dancing.

Just seeing her lifted a weight off her shoulders. Lexa quietly creeped forward to wrap her arms around her and kissing her neck.

Her girlfriend startled, but relaxed in her arms immediately, “I missed you,” Lexa grumbled into her neck. She felt better than she did, but not enough.  She stayed late at the shop going over the numbers and it wasn't looking good.

At all.

It weighed on her mind, but she didn't want to bring her girlfriend down, “That smells delicious, love,” Lexa purred in her ear after yanking a earbud out of her girlfriend’s ear.

“You scared the crap out of me,” She raised a spoon to her lips and Lexa wrapped her lips around it eagerly.  Her stomach already rumbling from the small taste, “How is it?”

“Tastes even better,” Lexa admitted and licked the spoon clean.

“And here I thought I didn't have any talent in the kitchen,”  Clarke smiled teasingly as she turned around to face her.

Lexa looked sheepishly at her girlfriend, “Oops,” she kissed her cheek, “I was caught up in the moment.”

“Mhmm, sure you were,” Clarke laughed as Lexa pouted, but turned into a smile as soon as Clarke kissed her.

“That's better,” Lexa hummed into the kiss enjoying the taste of Clarke's cherry chapstick she always wore. Clarke gave her another spoonful of the sauce to taste. Lexa wrapped her lips around the spoon and slowly licked it off. She enjoyed the catch in her love’s throat at the action.

“Not playing fair.” She scolded and tapped her on the nose, “how was your day?”

“Oh, the usual.” she pressed a kiss to her neck and stepped back allowing her girlfriend to turn around, “the seller next door will be the death of me. She’s so infuriating”

“I’m sure,” Clarke looped her arms around her neck, “you are easy to fluster and when you get your serious, brooding commander face especially.” Lexa pouted and glared at her. “See, that right there.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” her mask fell and she leaned into the kiss and hummed in contentment. Nothing beat coming home to her girlfriend every day. It was the highlight of her day.

“What else did she do?”

“Challenged me to a competition to see who could sell the most candy! Can you believe the nerve of her?” Lexa ranted and her girlfriend watched in amusement.

“I guess she knew you wouldn’t be able to say no. You’re too competitive for your own good, baby.”

“That’s not the point, love.” Lexa crossed her arms and stared hard at the floor. She could feel eyes on her but refused to look up.

“I know. I’m guessing you’re pissy because you lost?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“By one candy bar! One!” Lexa exclaimed. “She was cheating!”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.” Lexa started to pace in frustration.

“I love you. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do.” Lexa sighed and stopped and pulled her into her arms and kissed her forehead, “I love you too, Clarke. You make me crazy. But I love you.”

“Who knew you’d fall in love with the woman you can’t stand?” Clarke teased with a smile.

“You wore me down. What can I say?” Lexa exhaled knowing that in actuality Clarke was the best thing that ever happened to her. She thought of the ring she had hidden in the closet.

“What are you smiling at?” Clarke questioned and kissed her.

“You.” Lexa answered simply.

“Me?”

“Yeah. You make me so happy,” Lexa squeezed her.

“Well, I’m glad because being with you is the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“You’re beautiful.” Lexa whispered. She couldn’t help but stare and not understand how in her personal life she was so lucky that Clarke was hers.

“You’re stunning.”

Lexa gave her a lopsided smile and felt her heart start to flutter. Before she could stop herself, she moved in quickly and caught Clarke’s soft lips with her own. Clarke moaned into her mouth and she loved it. Lexa tangled her fingers in blonde strands of hair-

A timer went off on the stove.

“Shit…” Clarke swore onto her lips. She wrenched herself out of Lexa’s arms, leaving her searching for Clarke’s lips while her arms suddenly closed around air. She opened her eyes and turned to find Clarke at the stove. Lexa strode forward while Clarke was pulling something out of the oven and grabbed her hips, “beautiful...”

Clarke yelped and whirled, almost dropping her roast, “Lexa…”

“What?” Lexa’s voice sounded dry, “after a hard day at work I need-”

“To go wash up for dinner,” Clarke interrupted her, laughing. She pointed toward the bathroom, “go!”

Lexa pouted and dropped her hands and turned. Clarke laughed and smacked her on the ass..

“The things I do because I love you,” Lexa grinned and did as requested. A couple minutes later, she came back out to Clarke sitting at the table, lights turned off with candles glowing, “Wow, what did I do to deserve this?”

“Well you did lose today, and I know you love candles, so…” Clarke smiled and Lexa lost her breath. She was so damn lucky.

“That’s very sweet, love. Thank you,” Lexa dropped a kiss on her lips and sat down across from her, “Remind me to never tease you about your skills.”

“Okay, babe,” Clarke smiled, “How was business this morning?”

“It was pretty decent, considering.” Lexa dug into her plate of roast and mashed potatoes and moaned at the taste, “How about you? How are flying lessons going?”

“Good, I love it, my instructor is really cool, but I just want to get my pilot’s license,” Clarke sighed and Lexa reached across to squeeze her hand.

“You will be and soon you’ll be jetting off to far away places and forget about me,” Lexa said in a joking tone, but part of her was scared that Clarke would leave. She was lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Clarke get up and kneel in front of her.

“I would never forget about you, Lexa,” Clarke tilted her chin up and Lexa met worried blue eyes, “No matter what, it’s you and me, babe. No matter what. This is more for fun, I have the business and I have you, nothing can beat that,” Clarke kissed her knuckles, “Besides than you and I could jet away together to a private island on a whim,” She smiled.

“You say the sweetest things” Lexa pulled her up into her lap and wrapped her arms around her for a moment. She felt Clarke shift and heard the scraping of her plate as she dragged it over, “That sounds promising?”

“Oh it is,” Clarke winked and started eating again, “I’m starving,” Clarke leaned back into her while she continued to eat.

Keeping Clarke in her lap, Lexa leaned around her to finish eating as well and enjoyed the closeness with Clarke, “Me too,” She leaned her head against Clarke’s boobs and nuzzled in, “I love your boobs.”

Clarke laughed, “I’m aware.”

They finished eating in silence, but Lexa made sure to touch Clarke every now and again, “Can you blame me?”

“Nope, besides I love your ass, so we’re even,” Clarke chuckled.

Lexa smirked, “Well my ass is outta this world.”

“You did not just say that,” Clarke stood up and grabbed their empty plates, but Lexa jumped up.

“I got this, you did dinner, I’ll do dishes,” Lexa kissed her quickly and took the plates from her hands to the sink.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Lexa glanced back at her girlfriend watching her with a knowing smirk. Yeah. Clarke Griffin might be a pain in the ass. But she was her pain in the ass. And in the end, that was all that mattered.

-=-

The leftovers were put away and the dishwasher half loaded and Lexa could hear Clarke singing in the shower when the knock came loudly three times at her door. It surprised her and made her jump a little. She wasn’t expecting anyone so if it was one of the neighbors coming up to complain about her girlfriend making noise - again - they had another thing coming.

Whoever it was knocked again. Lexa rolled her eyes and started toward the door as whoever was out there continued to pound, “I heard you the first time!” she shouted as she grabbed the handle and opened the door, “listen! I know that she’s loud but-!” her mouth snapped shut.

Because the person out there was the last person she expected to see. Anya stood with her jacket on, arms crossed, and an eyebrow lifted at her smugly looking her over. Raven stood behind Anya’s shoulder, with her back to Lexa and her phone pressed to hear ear. Raven snorted in frustration and spoke up first, “Clarke’s not picking up, An.” Raven turned around. She froze a second when she saw Lexa and plastered a smile on her face, “hey Lex, we thought we’d stop by.”

Lexa was barely getting herself together from the shock, “what?” she asked, “why?” she didn’t budge from the doorway. She didn’t mean the two questions to sound so defensive but knew that they did.

“Because that's what family does?” Anya pointed out, rolling her eyes she brushed past Lexa and entered the apartment. Raven followed her inside, leaving Lexa nothing else to do but close the door and turn around to stare at them. Anya turned to Lexa, “besides, there’s something we have to tell you.”

“Tell me?” Lexa asked carefully, her eyes moving over her sister. She didn’t like it when conversations began like this, not in that tone and not with that posture, “what do you mean?”

“Wow, something smells good,” Raven commented, wandering toward the kitchen. Lexa and Anya both looked at her quickly. Anya scolding, “Raven will you just stop thinking about your stomach for one minute?”

Raven stopped in her tracks, turned, and smirked, “why not? You always do? You think its sexy. Besides you’re an amazing chef-”

“We met over your food An…” Raven insisted smiling.

“Raven, that's not why we’re here.” Anya folded her arms stubbornly.

“No?”

“No, and you know it.” Raven cocked an eyebrow at her and looked her over smugly. Lexa was still trying to understand exactly what was going on and why these two were in her house when she heard the water shut off and the bathroom door open and Clarke walk out in a towel, “Lexa I used all your-” she froze in her tracks staring at Anya and Raven standing in the living room. Her mouth dropped open.

Raven glanced down the hall, “hey Griff. Anya and I were just-” her eyes snapped wide, “Griffin! What the fuck!”

Lexa glanced between her sister and her girlfriend and decided to just bite the bullet, “Clarke and I are together, happy?’

Clarke smiled and made her way over and wrapped her arms around her. Lexa tried not to think dirty thoughts, but Clarke was making it nearly impossible wrapped in nothing but a towel with droplets of water all over her smooth, silky skin. The things she wanted to do…

“Oh hell no, how in the hell did this happen and why didn’t you tell us?” Raven demanded, “I’m your best friend and you didn’t think I deserved to know.”

“And I’m your sister, what the fuck, Lex?” Anya stormed up to her and shoved her back a step, but Clarke stood in front of her protectively.

“You have a right to be upset, you both do, but that is uncalled for,” Clarke growled, “Give me two minutes to get dressed and we can sit down and talk like rational adults,” Clarke pressed a kiss to her cheek and rushed back down the hallway.

Lexa smiled watching her go, but when she turned back, she met Raven and Anya’s eyes. She ran a hand over her face and gestured to the couch, “Wanna sit?”

“Yes, we do,” Raven just shook her head and headed over with Anya at her heels. They sank onto the couch watching Lexa the whole time and Lexa took a seat too. For a few seconds it was uncomfortably quiet and she could hear Clarke opening and closing drawers in the bedroom.

“What did you two come over for anyways?” Lexa asked, it wasn’t unusual for them to stop by, but it seems urgent tonight, “Well?”

“Oh hell no, you guys will explain first then maybe just maybe we will tell you,” Raven wagged a finger and stared as Clarke came back in the room and made herself comfortable next to Lexa.

“What did I miss?” Clarke asked and grabbed her hand.

“Nothing really, apparently they have something to tell us, but we have to explain ourselves first,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders, uncomfortable where this conversation was heading. She could tell her sister was pissed, Raven as well, but it seemed like she was more giddy and hurt than mad.

“What, you’re getting married?” Clarke asked, half-teasingly, eying the two. She started running a hand gently up and down Lexa’s spine to soothe her. Clarke reached for Lexa’s fingers again and held them, “Lexa and I,” she got right to the point, “have been together for six months-”

Anya shot to her feet, “You’ve what?!”

“No fucking way,” Raven stared wide eyed between them, “Again, I ask, how the fuck did this happen, you two hate each other.”

“We did, but not anymore. Now when we are argue, its to draw more customers in because apparently our fights are put up on youtube and it helps our businesses,” Clarke smiled over at Lexa and she kissed her lightly on the lips.

“We met before we knew who the other was and hit it off,” Lexa answered, squeezing Clarke’s hand gently she smiled at her before looking over at her sister and Raven, “we met at the pool actually. Over the summer I started teaching Clarke to swim.”

“She got you into a pool!” Raven exploded, “I’ve been trying for years and in waltzes the Commander and you jump right in?”

“Quite literally,” Lexa smirked folding her arms and sitting back against the back of the couch smugly.

“Can you blame me?” Clarke cocked an eyebrow at Raven before giving Lexa a smoldering gaze, “You were sexy as hell in your bikini, I lost all rational sense.”

“So you jumped right in and left me to save you?” Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead, and while Clarke nodded ended up playing with the ends of her hair.

“God…” Anya stared, “you two are disgusting.” she folded her arms and shook her head slowly, “and here we thought you both needed a little shove.”

“Now, what was it you wanted to tell us? Oh,” Lexa remembered, “getting married right?”

It was comical to see Anya and Raven stare dumbfounded at them, “No!” They both exclaimed at the same time.

“Are you sure?” Clarke questioned and ran her hand up and down Lexa’s thigh absentmindedly, not noticing it making it hard for Lexa to concentrate.

Raven grabbed Anya’s hand, “We should leave, An.” she said, and got up and tried to tug Anya up from the couch.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Clarke shot up, “You two have been harping on for months to give each other a shot and now that we are together, you have nothing else to say,” She leveled Raven with a look, “Rae, what’s going on?”

Anya wrapped an arm around Raven’s shoulder and pulled her back down to the couch. Lexa gently tugged at Clarke’s hand and she fell into her with a laugh.

“Anya, what is it?” Lexa was getting worried when neither of them spoke until finally Raven looked up with a sheepish expression.

“You know the chocolate recipe you’ve been fighting about?” Raven asked.

“Yes,” Lexa said slowly and gave Clarke a confused look.

“Wegaveittobothofyousoyouwouldstopfighting!” Raven rushed out, all her words jumbled together.

“Say that again, Rae?” Clarke leaned forward.

“We gave it to both of you so you would stop fighting,” Raven said slower and leaned back into Anya’s embrace.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly?” Clarke stood up and glared.

“Anya, you said this was your recipe?” Lexa didn’t know what to think.

Anya shrugged, “it is.”

This has caused the biggest fight between she and Clarke to date and had almost caused them to break up. Lexa was furious, “What the fuck, An? Do you know what you two did?”

“We did it to help you two! We had no idea it would turn in a warzone!” Raven defended herself.

“Yea, Lex, it was supposed to be funny, and you two would finally talk like normal instead of fighting all the time,” Anya jumped in.

“You have no idea what you two did, do you?” Clarke was livid, something that Lexa rarely saw, “We almost broke up because of you two assholes!”

“Hey, what happened to talking like rational adults?” Anya asked.

“That was before you dropped this huge bomb on us,” Clarke yelled and started to pace back and forth, her hands clenched at her sides.

“Oh really, and you and Lexa shacking up isn’t a big deal?” Raven stood up and got in Clarke’s face. Lexa braced herself for the fallout.

“You could’ve ruined our businesses with your ploy and for the record, we were going to tell you!” Clarke shot back.

“Yeah when?” Raven demanded, glaring at her, “When you two got married? I mean hell, you two already live together.”

“Actually we don’t live together,” Lexa chimed in, “yet,” She added with a smirk in Clarke’s direction and saw her soften slightly before turning her fiery gaze back on Raven.

“Mind your own damn business, Rae!” Clarke grumbled, “I know you want to help and I get it I do, but you could have seriously hurt our livelihoods. Did that even cross your mind?” She reached out and grasped Lexa’s hand.

“Maybe it’s best if we go,” Anya mumbled from her spot, “We are sorry though.”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea, and I know you are. We understand, we do. We know you care, but it wasn’t necessary,” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand in hers, “We just need a few days is all, okay?”

“Okay,” Anya stood up and Lexa pulled her into a hug. Just because they did something stupid didn’t mean they would stay mad forever, “Love you.”

“Love you too. I’m sorry too. We should have told you.” Lexa admitted.

“I know, it’s okay,” Anya ruffled her hair and stood waiting.

“I’m sorry too, Rae,” Clarke pulled her into a hug, “Just think before you act next time.”

“We good?” Raven asked pulling out of the hug.

“Yeah, we are. We’ll catch up later. Apparently there’s a lot we need to fill each other in on,” Clarke smiled and waved.

“Bye,” They all said and laughed. Lexa walked them to the door and closed it behind them. Once they were gone, Lexa darted over to Clarke and captured her lips in a tender kiss that spoke volumes.

  
“I love you,” Lexa whispered against her lips. She held Clarke a little tighter in her arms.

  
“I love you too,” Clarke kissed her again, “Well that was enlightening?”

“Sure was, but it made me remember something actually,” Lexa led her over to the couch. Lexa sat down slowly and looked up at Clarke.

“Me too,” Clarke sat in her lap again facing her. She tucked her arms loosely around Lexa’s neck.

“You go first,” Lexa requested with a small smile. She brushed a little blonde hair out of Clarke’s face and found herself looking into blue eyes that were suddenly worried.

“My business is failing.” Clarke admitted, “if things keep going like they have been, I will have to close the doors by the end of the year if not sooner.”

“Oh Clarke, why didn’t you tell me?” Lexa asked bringing Clarke into a tight hug.

“I only just found out and I didn’t want to worry you.” Clarke answered against her hair. She tried to stop it, but she couldn’t stop the slight tremble of her lip. This was her family business. She couldn’t look up at Lexa.

“Babe, I’m here for you, always,” Lexa kissed her temple and ran her hand over her back.

“I know, and it means the world to me, but it was just hard to admit,” Clarke sniffled, “I didn’t want to admit I failed.”

“Love, you didn’t fail, we will figure it out,” Lexa rocked her back and forth for a moment letting her cry.

After a couple minutes, Clarke looked up at her with watery eyes that broke her heart, “What was your news?” she asked anyway, twirling one of Lexa’s curls around her fingertip.

“Oh, that’s not important,”

“Yes, it is,” Clarke demanded softly.

Lexa sucked in a deep breath, “Your store isn’t the only one that’s failing.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, I know, what are the odds?” Lexa half heartedly joked. But she knew her laugh that followed was uneasy. And she knew her eyes were burning just a little and had to look away.

“What are we going to do?” Clarke sounded so defeated and all Lexa wanted to do was make it better. She rubbed a hand up and down Clarke’s back and held her.

“I have an idea,” A lightbulb went off in her head suddenly and she wondered what Clarke would think. She couldn’t help but smile a little and took both of Clarke’s hands in hers.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Clarke asked with a smile. Her blue eyes started sparkling mischievously. It made Lexa’s heart flip.

“I think I am,” Lexa kissed her hard and flipped her on her back, “Let’s do it.”

“I’m in,” Clarke kissed her back just as hard and Lexa melted under her touch, “What do you think about moving in together too?”

“I was going to ask you tonight,” Lexa admitted shly.

“See, this is why we work, we’re stronger together.”

  
“That we are.”

-=-

Clarke stood looking out the window of the shop, butterflies in her stomach, palms sweaty and she kept tapping her foot as she watched the parking lot outside, there were balloons everywhere, colorful streamers and tables of treats. Kids were running around everywhere and even over the music she could hear the crowds talking excitedly with each other and saw them occasionally look up at the store.. She was so nervous and distracted that  she didn’t hear Lexa come up behind her and wrap her arms around her. It reminded her of Lexa doing almost the same thing a year ago when they came up with this crazy idea.

“What you thinking, love?” Lexa kissed her head and Clarke leaned back in her embrace, enjoying the safety of Lexa’s strong arms.

“Sometimes I can’t believe we’re here,” Clarke pulled her gaze from the window and turned to look at her amazing girlfriend, “I mean, look at us now.”

“I am and it’s fantastic, Clarke.” Lexa smiled beautifully and kissed the back of her hand.

“It really is,” Clarke kissed her long and deep and played with the baby hairs on the back of Lexa’s neck making her shiver in excitement, “We did it!”

“We did. Now we are going to go out there and greet everyone who came to see us today,” Lexa pulled her along towards the door.

“But babe, can’t we stay in here and go back into the office,” Clarke wiggled her eyebrows seductively and traced her finger down lexa’s throat.

“Not right now, but definitely later.”

“Okay,” Clarke pouted and followed Lexa out the door and the crowd erupted in applause. They each were handed a pair of scissors by the newlywed couple:

“Go on you two,” Raven pushed them towards the red ribbon that was set up in front, “I’m so proud of you both.”

Clarke pulled her best friend into a hug, “Thanks, Rae,” She looked over and saw the sisters embracing as well.

“You ready?” Raven asked.

“I’ve never been more ready,” Clarke admitted and looked up at the brand new sign hanging above their shop. ‘Griffin and Woods Sweet ‘N Treats’. It gave her goosebumps every time she saw it. It took them longer than normal to combine the two shops as they had to buy out the shop in between them. Luckily it was pretty straightforward and the owner was looking to sell anyways.

It all worked out in the end.

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and walked up the ribbon, “Together?”

“I wouldn’t have any other way,” Lexa smiled and kissed her knuckles.

The countdown started behind them, 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…” They both cut the ribbon at the exact same time and the crowd roared their approval. “We’re open for business!” Clarke yelled into the clapping. When Clarke turned around to embrace Lexa, she found her girlfriend on one knee with a ring. She was stunned speechless and fell to her knees as well, “Lex?”

“I don’t have a speech prepared, but I do know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

“Only if you’ll be mine?” Clarke pulled out her own ring, “I love you, Lexa and nothing would make me happier than being your wife. Will you marry me?”

“YES!” They both exclaimed at the same time and slid the rings on each other’s fingers. They were so caught up in each other, they didn’t notice anything or anyone else around them, cheering and laughing and smiling and taking pictures.

“I love you,” Lexa kissed her, but kept it chaste aware there were kids somewhere around.

“I love you too,” Clarke held onto her tight, “Nothing would be sweeter than being with you for the rest of my life.”

“I feel the exact same way, Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> More Clexaweek surprises to come! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Check out our tumblrs for more: [mmeister911](https://mmeister911.tumblr.com/) and [adistantstarblog](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
